Look At Me, I'm Christopher C !
by TheVertigoDancer
Summary: ONESHOT! One hot, Summer day, Teddy decides to sing about what he thinks of Chris... Parody of the song "Sandra Dee" from Grease. Dedicated to jesslovescherrypez! Please review :


Disclaimer: I don't own any people, and the song Sandra Dee belongs to Grease, I just changed the words up a bit...

Gordie's POV:

I sat down on the wooden chair, sipping on a coke and reading a comic. Nothing new, just the same old Saturday.

Vern and Teddy were playing a game of scat and blabbing on about some new girl at school.

Nothing really changed since we were 12, we still came up in the tree house everyday after school and almost all day on weekends, it was like the fifth member of our gang.

Three years had past, we were now fifteen and next year we would be in high school, but even though we got older, I think we barely aged.

The heat was unbearable today, we had to peel off our t-shirts about half an hour ago, but beads of sweat formed at my neck and ran down my half-bare torso.

"Where the fuck is Chambers on this _fine_ day?" Teddy asked while drawing a card.

"I don't know, he said he would be here an hour ago, but where ever he is, it's got to be better then in this heat," I replied while shifting my body uncomfortably.

"He's probably being hassled by some chick, stupid idiot is too nice to touch any of 'em though," Teddy said, followed by his unusual laugh.

"Yea, I can't believe he's the only one that can actually get a date," Vern grumbled while shuffling the cards.

"Speak for yourself, the ladies are _crawling_ of me," Teddy said, and, once again let out his obnoxious laugh. I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Why do they all like him so much?" Vern asked while starring down at his cards.

"Because he's polite, nice, and good looking," I replied flatly while turning the page of my action comic.

"I'm one of those three," Teddy said with a smirk.

"Sorry, to be the one to break it to you, Teddy, but you just not that polite," I replied with a smile.

"Yea, sure, but I'm sex on legs! Ask any female that and they'd agree," He said with a proud grin.

"Whatever," Me and Vern said in unison while rolling our eyes.

"Really, it's only easy to be like Chris," Teddy said while laying his cards down on the table and turning to me and Vern.

"Why don't you try it then," I said sarcastically while laughing.

"Okay," Teddy said while standing up.

"Teddy, I was just joking," I said while looking up at him.

"Well, I'm not LaChance so shut-up and listen," He said while clearing his throat.

"_Oh god,_" I mumbled then me and Vern exchanged a look, and decided we had nothing better to do, and might as well let Teddy do whatever it was he was going to do.

"Look at me, I'm Christopher C!

Always wear my plain white tee!

Won't get in a girl's pants! 'Cause I'm looking for romance!

I can't, I'm Christopher C---!" Teddy sang out while dancing around the tree house.

We decided not to make him stop, since it was surprisingly entertaining, and, we also decided since we had nothing better to do we would join in on the singing.

"I don't cheat! (no!)

Or drink! (no!)

I don't grease my hair (eww!)

I smoked too many cigarettes!

(cough, cough, cough)

You wouldn't be alive, if you touched my forty-five!

Would you pull that crap with Eyeball?!" He sang out jolly fully as he danced around, we also continued to sing, and joined in on dancing.

"As for you, Ace Merrill, you,

I know what you wanna do!

You have a nice ass, but with that switchblade- I'll pass!

I'm just plain Christopher C---! (Hee, Hee!)" We chanted out as we danced around like maniacs, doing all we could to not burst into laughter.

"Girls, Girls! Let me be!

Keep those broads far from me!

I'm not a tool, I just won't chase skirt and drool-!

Hey, fuck-you, I'm Christopher C!" Teddy sang out as his song ended, but just then who walked in but Christopher C., himself.

"Teddy, are you making fun of me?!" Chris asked shocked.

"Some boys are so touchy," Teddy said while rolling his eyes.

A/N: Haha! I hoped you people enjoyed it, I know it wasn't the greatest but I just really wanted to write that! Also, this is dedicated to one of my favorite writers on the site, if not, my favorite, jezzlovescherrypez! You are seriously awesome! Anyway, please leave a review saying if it sucked really bad or not...and if I should write something like this again...


End file.
